


Where is ...

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles Stilinski, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, because i could, did I miss something, it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles only has one important question to ask when he comes home.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Where is ...

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I have this stuck in my head whenever I hear the words 'Where is ...'

Stiles stumbled into the packhouse. His hands clutched around the neck of a bottle. A blush sat high on his cheeks. His eyes were glassy and flitted through the room searching for god knows what. It was dizzying to look at. 

His gaze finally fixed on Peter, who was lounging on his own chaise lounge. 

Stiles tottered forward. His sense of balance was totally off.

»Where is the rum gone?« Stiles mumbled and made a soft 'Arrr' sound while holding the empty bottle out towards Peter.

Snickers could be heard all over the house.

Peter sighed, closed his book with a soft thud, and sat up. 

»I believe a whole lot of rum has gone into you, darling,« he rumbled.

He put his book back onto the shelf beside the chaise lounge and made his way over to Stiles.

Peter gently took the bottle away from him, handed it off to Erica who was in Boyd's lap.

»Come here, sweetheart … I'll take care of you,« Peter said. He wrapped one arm around Stiles who was still making confused 'Arrr'-sounds, looking for his bottle.

Peter led him off towards the kitchen and made him sit down. He knew better than to try and carry Stiles when he was drunk. 

Peter had done it once and the results hadn't been pretty. Peter's carpet has never been the same since.

He went and got Stiles a bottle of water. 

»Here … drink this,« he instructed Stiles and watched for a moment how Stiles tried and failed to open the bottle. 

Stiles whined softly, made a questioning 'Arrr', and held the bottle out to Peter.

With a soft sigh, Peter opened the bottle and handed it back. 

»No procrastinating, darling. Drink,« Peter instructed sternly.

Stiles pouted but did as he was told. 

His lips wrapped around the bottleneck and he moaned obscenely. 

More snickers around the house. Peter sighed softly.

»Stiles!«, he reprimanded him. »Suck and swallow!«

Stiles' glassy eyes widened. Especially when Peter's hand settled against his throat in a familiar way and his thumb gently stroked along the side.

He moaned wantonly but followed Peter's instruction. He emptied the bottle and his gaze was fixed on Peter.

Peter wanted to groan but he knew that would escalate things in a way that would not be conductive.

He took away the empty bottle before he ushered Stiles up the stairs. He led him into his own suite of rooms and stripped him out of his clothes. 

»Shower!«

He indicated the bathroom.

»Not 'lone,« Stiles grumbled.

»Alone, Stiles. You are in no condition for what you want, sweety. If you are up for it, I'll give you anything you want in the morning,« Peter said.

Still grumbling and 'arrr'ing Stiles stepped into the shower.

Peter waited for him and dried him gently with soft towels. He helped him to lay down and wrapped him in a fluffy blanket before he curled around him. 

It didn't take long and finally, his drunk little pirate was asleep. 

Peter stayed where he was. He wanted to make sure Stiles survived the night.

OoO

When Stiles woke the next morning it felt like someone with a jackhammer was working inside his head. 

Peter chuckled next to him. The mattress moved and Stiles groaned.

»Here … drink this. It will help,« Peter said and handed over a fruit & vegetable smoothie he had put some electrolyte powder into.

Stiles groaned at the thought of drinking it, but he knew it would help and it also wouldn't taste half as bad.

Peter helped him to sit up and even held the smoothie.

They remained in their position with Stiles leaning back against Peter's chest in companionable silence for a couple of minutes.

»Did I really …,« Stiles trailed off.

»Yes … you really asked me, where the rum has gone,« Peter chuckled softly in response.

»Oh god … they will tease me endlessly. I go out alone once in a blue moon and always something happens«

Peter laughed amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
